A New Hope
Read Part 1 first if you have not read it! Anthony stepped outside, along with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, the other Generals and his lieutenants. There were now more kids in the front yard. All of them were looking lost and sad. Very few were looked like they were planning something out. They would be the leaders of their squads. Every one looked as Phineas, Ferb and the generals stepped up. "Kids of Danville!" Phineas spoke into a microphone. "Today is the the day of the birth of a rebellion! We shall overthrow Doofenshmirtz, and take our families back! We must join together to form an army against hm. So if you will all please, get into the elevators rising out of the floor." The crowd did as they were told. Soon, everyone was in Perry's lair. "We need to get all of you in your armor right away." Ferb said. Ferb pulled a lever, and a wall rose, revealing suits. Metal rods slid out of the "wall", revealing more suits, hanging from them. "These are all organized in sizes. Look at the number, just like in the clothing stores. Helmets will be by Isabella. Once you have put on both your armor and helmet, proceed to Anthony, who will hand you a standard laser blaster. Then you will go into the shooting range, to practice your aim. Once you have passed your requirements, meet here for further instructions." Phineas said. And everyone began practicing. The Generals and the Lieutenants were the first ones out. By now, Goldfish and Dill had their lieutenants. Among them, Anthony recognized Jacob Greenfish, and Juliette Bousquet. Anthony told his lieutenants that they would each have to take a few tests, to see their skills. After an hour, Alexis had shown excellency in infiltration, Matt in strategy, Daisy in hand-to-hand combat, Didi in military intelligence (spying on the enemy), and Monty in mobile combat. They were assigned as head of these departments. The other generals did the same for their lieutenants. By then, all other soilders came out of the shooting range. Phineas led them to another huge room, filled with other weapons. Each weapon was specialized. There were snipers, turrets, something that looked like a dagger, blaster rifles, and remote droids. Everyone was given a flashbang, and was taught how to use it. Phineas explained what each weapon did. All of them shot lasers, the dagger looking thing turned out to be a fusion slicer, which could repair machines and and slice into enemy machinery. Each soilder was tested each specialized weapon in the shooting range, then chose the one that they were best at. Most were blaster rifles, about 70%, but there were others. Anthony noticed that Isabella took a sniper, Juan a remote droid, Buford a turret, and Baljeet a fusion slicer. The generals and lieutenants were all given the same thing: a laser blaster, a decommissioner (a gun that erases memory, useful for an internal threat) three flashbangs, a blaster rifle, their specialized weapon of choice (besides a blaster rifle) and swipe keys to every room. "If we are to proceed with the rebellion, we are going to need some metal." Phineas said. "We are going to send teams of three. This is going to be a random chosing, as we have no time to pick." Everyone was put into teams of three. Anthony was paired with Eric and a goth girl with red streaks in her hair. Says her name is Liz. After they got outside, they went over to a house that had a lot of metal sticking out of it. After twenty minutes of packing metal, Anthony heard a sound. A truck rushed into the street they were in. Three men got out of the truck, and ran toward them. They grabbed Eric, who was the nearest. Then it was uderstood who they were. They were Doof's forces, they finally arrived. Anthony saw a logo on their shoulders. It completely contrasted the one on his armor's chestplate, it was right were the heart was. Liz stood there as Anthony and Liz fought off the remaining two men. The only weapon they had was their fists, and Anthony's electric gloves. They didn't think they would need weapons. Now they were paying the price. Anthony fought a man who then turned around and sprinted towards the truck. The man threw down a few small explosives, and got into the truck, Anthony was thrown backwards. Anthony and Liz saw Eric's face one last time as he was pulled into the back of the truck. The driver hit the acceleration and began to speed away. Anthony pinted his fist at the truck and hit a button on his arm. A small harpoon shot out of it and dug itself into the back of the truck, and Anthony felt like his arm was yanked out of his socket. "Let him go, we got plenty more soilders, you'll end up hurting yourself!" Liz yelled. "A Comrade is a comrade!" Anthony yelled back as he was dragged along the street. Suddenly the door opened and one of the men saw Anthony. He picked up a laser blaster and aimed at Anthony. Anthony knew that he had no other choice. Feeling the hurt of losing a comrade and defeat, he hit the release button. The small rope dettached from the suit and Anthony felt himself roll as his momentum carried him forward. He felt the heat of a laser pellet as it flew past his face. Anthony stopped rolling. The truck got farther and farther away. Anthony was on the floor, he reached a hand out to the speeding truck, but it fell, it was no use, Eric was gone. When Anthony and Liz got back to the Underground Alliance current headquarters, all of the soilders where in a line. Phineas and Ferb where at the front, Ferb was giving everyone a pill. "What are those?" Anthony asked. "These are Nitrogenus Peroxide pills," Ferb explained, "they boost effectiveness on the battlefield." "But how?" Anthony asked. "That's what I waant to know." Phineas said. "But Ferb won't say." "It should be a surprise." Ferb said. Anthony went to the back of the line, behind Isabella. There was a good ten minutes before he got close to his turn. Then Isabella was up. Ferb handed her a pill and a plastic cup of water. Isabella took the pill, then drank the water. Anthony saw her expression change immediately. She went from her normal cheery self to a blank face, mouth set in a thin line. THis was weird, especially because she was in front of Phineas. Phineas began to worry, when he saw her changed expression. He waved his hand in front of her face, saying her name. Isabella payed no attention and kept walking. Phineas got angry at Ferb. Anthony had paid no attetion after Isabella's expression changed. He too had taken the pill. Ferb was coming at him with a needle. "You need this, your uhh...special condition needsto be stabilized." Ferb said. Anthony was okay with this, for some reason the pill hasn't set in yet. Anthony knew because he felt a little bit of fear at the sight of the needle. He hated the doctor. Ferb was about to inject him when Phineas grabbed him. They fought over the needle, Phineas accused Ferb of inhumanely altering the recruits' nervous system. Ferb finally got a grip on the needle and pulled it away from Phineas. Phineas grabbed a nearby book and swung it around, smashing the glass needle. Its contents fell to the floor. It would have became a free for all, if Anthony hadn't stopped them. "Anthony, you have to, tell the comrades about, the sectors." Phineas said out of breath. Anthony was led to the main conference room. Anthony walked upstage of the lair. As he walked up, there was a spark that came of his gloves and the NP kicked in. Anthony twitched slightly. He made it to the top. "Listen up, there is a Peking Order in this rebellion." Anthony said. "What's a Peking Order?" a hand came up. "It's basically an order that starts with you and then lists things that are of higher status." said an astounded Phineas. "It goes you, then the dirt, then the worms in the dirt, the rubble in the streets outside, PHineas-Ferb-Isabella-Juan, and finally me. Got that?" Anthony asked. "BOOOO!" came an uproar from the ground level. "You see, this is why we shouldn't use the NP." Phineas told Ferb. A crowd member took a piece of rubble and threw it at Anthony. It hit him. Anthony took out a knock out ray and pointed it at the person who threw it. Phineas and Ferb threw themselves at Anthony, knocking him to the floor. "Get a hold of yourself!" Phineas shouted. Anthony got up, blaster ready. Then he seemed to stumble, and he fell forward. When he hit the floor, a small flash of electricity appeared. The room gasped. Phineas and Ferb rushed forward. "The Dodo's lost to my team in football." Anthony said, disoriented. "Get up, Anthony." Phineas and Ferb lifted Anthony up. He was still disoriented, and they brought him oer to a cot (like a portable bed). Isabella ended up saying the announcement. "What happened?" Anthony asked after a few minutes in the cot. "Your condition destabilized the NP, and you are not used to it yet. Too bad Phineas smashed the serum." Ferb said. "That was the only one we had." Phineas gave Ferb a weird look. "Phineas tell Isabella to say that we have lost a comrade, Eric Nevis, and we should try everything we can to get him back." Anthony said. Phineas left, and Ferb went to work on some weapons. As soon as Anthony felt well enough, he got up. His spy watch beeped. Anthony wondered who it could possibly be as all of the main O.W.C.A. was under Doof's control. Anthony answered the watch. The watch started emitting a screeching sound. Anthony instinctivly brought his ears to is head. Then Anthony realized something. He quickly took off his watch, threw it down and shot his laser pistol at it, destroying it. Anthony hoped it wasn't too late. "Emperor Doofenshmirtz," Major Monogram turned around in his chair, away from the computer, "I did not have enough time to track the signal." "Well then, Francis, TRY AGAIN!" Doof yelled. "Yes, sir." the Major said. Doofenshmirtz walked over to a dark corner of the research room. How he hated those children, how dare they interfere wtth his plans. But had already taken the first step in beating them. His agent was in the Alliance's HQ, waiting for further orders, and now Doof has one of the soilders in his control,or soon to be in his control. Doof walked into another room. "Let me go!" yelled a fearful Eric Nevis. Eric was suspended in the air, stretched out by four mechanical arms, one for each limb. There were several scientists in the area, designing some sort of suit. Eric struggled but he couldn't break free. "You will be of great use to me, boy. I will not let you go." Doof said. A scientist rushed forward with a metal helmet. He forced it on Eric's head. Eric struggled more than ever. The scientists pushed a butto on a remote. The visor on the helmet went dark. Eric yelled out, forcing himself to keep control. His volution was being forced out quickly. In less than a minute, Eric stopped struggling. He looked up. "What is thy bidding, my master?" Eric asked in a deep, mechanical tone of voice. Doof pressed a release button and the mechanical arms let him go. Eric fell to the ground and got up. "Go train, I will call for you later on. I will use you against your previous allies, I will use you to crush them! Is that understood?" Doof said. "Yes, my master." Eric said and ran off. Anthony takes his PDA out of his pocket. "Okay, what do I have to do." Anthony said to himself, checking a lsit. 1) Trip over pillow (That's odd, deletin' that one.) 2) Check up on lieutenants 2.1) Submit Knowledge of Doof and his army to Didi in intelligence department (Easy enough) 2.2) Test out stealth suit in Infiltration derpartment. (Yeah, and my electrical condition will be of great use...) 2.3) Meet with Matt for discussion on strategy (Do we know enough to do that?) 2.4) Deliver new weilding tools to Monty (Oh, so a general is also the delivery boy. Knock, Knock; it's Dominos!) 2.5) Perform demonstrative combat with Daisy to new recruits. (NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!...not the psycho chick!) 3) Attack Doofenshimrtz (Hmm....already?) Somewhere within the complex, a person snickered. The rouge had been the one who had put in the first thing in Anthony's to-do list. A message came in to the rouge's PDA. STOP FOOLING AROUND, it read, CONTINUE WHAT I"M PAYING YOU TO DO. The rouge let out a sigh and resumed the work assigned. Anthony walked through the metal corridors, which were lit with hard electric lights. When he made it to the intelligence department, he saw a whole bunch of computers and some of the fireside girls were there, typing away. Didi came up to him and asked him what he knew. "First of all, Doof used some kind of green gas to take over the.....people I was with earlier on. I also know that he has a huge purple building somewhere in the city. He has his own special forces, composed of the people he controls. I also know that Doof has a lot of resources avaliable, as he tried to find our location through my....phone." Anthony said. "Let me see your phone, perhaps I can track the signal." Didi said. "You can't I...destroyed it to stop him from gaining our location." Anthony said. "Nice." Didi said sarcastically and left. Next was the testing. Antthony walked for about 15 minutes to get to the infiltration department department. "Get into the suit." Alexis greeted. Must be the effect of the NP, Anthony thought. Anthony got into a black suit, with blue polygons that were connected at by their vertices with wires. It also had a hoodie, to provide the most coverage possible. Anthony thought about his electrical condition and if it would interfere with the functioning of the suit. Anthony stood there, wondering what to do next. He didn't kow how to turn it one. Then Alexis stepped forward and presses the blue pentagon oh his suit. That activated it. Anthony saw that blue electricity pulsed through the wires to the other blue shapes on his suit. Then he looked at his hand, it wasn't there. His whole body disappeared. Suddenly, a glass tube came up, incasing him, but leaving the top open for air. Water began to pour in. Anthony was enveloped by the rising water. "What are you doing?!?" Anthony shouted. "Just testing for resistance during use." Alexis responded. Suddenly, the water stopped, and it began to drain out. Anthony was releived, but then not as much when he saw a cannon appear from the ceiling. Dodgeballs started shooting out of it at high speeds. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop that!" Anthony yelled from inside. The suit didn't stop functioning. The dodgeballs were sucked out by a powerful vaccum. The the temperature bagan to rise. Anthony began to sweat. "Seriously!?!" Anthony yelled. Alexis did not reply. Then the temperature began to drop slowly. After a while. Anthony began to shiver. Not just because of the cold, but becaus eof the effect that the NP had on Alexis. To Anthony, it felt inhumane to undergo such tests. But Alexis looked like she couldn't have cared less.She was just standing there, taking notes. Suddenly the temperature went back to normal. The glass tube descended back into the ground. Anthony stepped out, disoriented by the tests. Before Alexis could say anything, he ran off suit still on, afraid that if he stayed, Alexis would run some more tests. Anthony ran back to his room, and took a shower, the eat had made him sweat a lot. He folded the stealth suit, and made a mental note to return it to the infilration department later. Now for the strategy. Anthony hoped Matt had not taken the NP. He didn't, he greeted Anthony warmly. "Well, what do you know about Doofenshmirtz headquarters?" Matt asked. "Well, it's a huge purple building in the middle of the city." Anthony said. "Tall, or covers a lot of ground?" Matt asked. "It's really tall." Anthony said. "That runs the possibility of aerial attack and defense. Anything else?" Matt asked. "It's most likely that Doof has plenty of resources, that earthquake he sent out pretty much destroyed all buildings, and since he has all adults under his control, they probably collected it all." Anthony said. "What else?" Matt asked. "Since he was anle to create a machine that took over many minds at once, he is most likely very mechanically inclined." Anthony said. "That's all I know." Anthony lied. (He couldn't risk the possibility of exposing the agency). "Thank you Anthony, be careful out there, I know we have to plan an attack soon." Matt warned. Antony left the sector. He made his way to Phineas and Ferb. They were still bitter towards each other. "Take this." Phineas said without another word. Anthony piled all of the tools in a cart and walked out. Anthony wheeled the cart to the mobility sector. He found Monty working on a futuristic looking motor bike. "These baby's can go 120 mph over terrain." Monty said proudly. "Oh, leave the tools there." Anthony left the sector reluctantly, he didn't want to fight Daisy again, he knew that would be how she demonstrated hand to hand combat. He was right, as soon he stepped in to the training room, and Daisy saw him, she smiled mischeviously. Well, at least she wasn't under the NP, but somehow that made it worse. Anthony began to be afraid, wait ''NO! ''He wasn't afraid of her! He would show her who was the better fighter! As his thoughts ran on, Daisy told the students that he was a volunter, and that she would demonstrate the moves she just went over. Daisy attacked Anrthony without warning. Anthony saw a series of professional moves. He knew them as well. Daisy lunged at him with a punch and Anthony caught her fist, an then brought his leg in for a kick. Daisy saw what he was doing and blocked it. Then she went into Jujitsu. She immediately put him into a gulliotine lock. And that was when it happened. As Anthony truggled to get out. One of his gloves gave a spark. Anthony nor Daisy saw it, they kept struggling. Then a sphere of plasma appeared. Anthony and Daisy noticed it then, they both looked down. Electricity encircled the sphere on his glove, and it crackled. Then it blew up. It was not exactly an explosion, but a shockwave of energy. It separated Anthony and Daisy. Anthony was torn from Daisy's looked and was sent flying to one side of the room. Daisy lost grip of Anthony and was sent hurling to the other side. They both hit the walls at the same time, hard. Then they slumped to the floor. The students were emotionless. "Hey, you cheated!" Daisy yelled. Anthony was apalled. He couldn't believe what happened. First the glove blew them apart, then Daisy was mad because she thought he cheated. Anthony left the training room. He hurried back to his room, ignoring Daisy's rants. She went back to instructng the students. Anthony ran into his room, shutting the door behinad him. He pulled off his right glove and looked at his hand. There was nothing wrong with it. He threw the glove down on his desk, and sat down. He knew what had happened wasdue to the fact the electricity had filled up the storage capacity. He needed to find a way to spend the excess energy. He took a look at his weapons. Then he looked at his sniper. He knew it wouldn't take down much more than a single enemy. Anthony got to work, pulling the snipeer apart into pieces, as well as his glove. He rewired both of them, and created new hexagonal groves on the side of the sniper, where it was to be hold. He created hexagonal studs on the fingertips of his gloves. If he used his sniper, then gripped the grooves, then he would have a new effect. Suddenly his PGA beeped, it was time to attack. Anthony grabbed his weapons and walked through the metal hallways briskly. Phineas had already done him the favor of rallying the soilders into attacking Doofenshmirtz. "Get ready soilders, fior tonight, WE FIGHT IN THE OPEN!" Anthony yelled. There was silence in the meeting room. "Boooooooo!" came in an anomynous soilders voice. ''I thought that one would go over theiir heads, but apperently, some didn't take the NP. ''Anthony thought. "Oh, let's just go fight." Anthony said. "What a charismatic general." Daisy muttered to Didi. Phineas pressesd a button, and a part of the ceiling descended to the ground, on a hinge. It created a inclined slope. Soilders made their final preperations, putting on helmets, arming their blasters. The troopes marched up the slope.They all looked the same in their white armor. Anthony ran up the side, and made sure everyone was in order. Anthony felt someone tap his shoulder, and he turned around. "Hey," Matt said, as he shoved a tablet under into Anthony's arms. "Hey," Anthony greeted, and Matt began to explain the strategy. "So we'll march directly up to Doof's building and attack him, as we do it, the motorcycles will do the same." Matt said. "Errrr, that's not much of a plan" Anthony commented, "we'll get destroyed." "I know," Matt admitted, there was not enough time." "Phineas," Anthony said, who was right beside them, "why did you give out that command?" Phineas shrugged, "The computer said it would be the best time to attack." From somewhere in the complex of the Alliance HQ, the rouge looked at the PDA and snickered. Anthony heard a low droning sound, as he turned around, he saw an entire squad of high-tech motorcycles zip past the soilders. Anthony saw a vaguely familiar shape on one of the motorcycles, and he stepped in front of the path to stop the driver. The driver of the motorcycle stepped off, and took of his helmet. Juan was dressed in a suit that was all black, same coloras the motorcycle. "Hey bro." Juan greeted. Anthony couldn't believe it, Juan was usually a coward from danger. But here, Juan was riding motorcycles at super high speed, and deaccelerating just as fast. Anthony didn't say anything because of his shock, but he realized that the NP solution had stopped Juan's fears from interfereing. "Look bro, I gotta go. See yeah later." Juan said as he swung a leg over his motorcycle and took off. The army of rebels kept marching. It took them about ten minutes to get into urban Danville, by then Matt had noticed something. "Doesn't the sky look really dark?" Matt asked Anthony. "Yeah," Anthony agreed. Suddenly, it began to rain. No. I wasn't like that. Usually rain had a start. The first few drops that convinced everyone to scatter for cover, and give them time to raise umbrellas. But not this rain. It was if the atmosphere had burst. Rain began to pour down, hitting every square inch of Danville. The rain pounded into the army. Every single rebel, from Private to General, heard the irain pounding the outside of their helmets. Only Anthony and a few other people were intimidated, those who weren't under the effect of the NP solution. Anthony didn't say anything, he just kept the army moving forward. Anthony stopped, and began to stare at the horizon. There was a bright flashing, it kept occuring repeatedly. It was lightning. It was around where the motorcylces were, and it was coming closer. "Retreat, get out of here, run for cover!" Anthony yelled into his PDA. The army scattered, obeying instructions. Everyone ran into ruined buildings that weren't cmpletey destroyed.Anthony kept shouting instructions into the PDA. THen he looked up. The motorcycles rushed past him. Anthony ran for cover, he put his hands over his head, even though he knew that it wouldn't help him if lightning striked. Anthony was dead wrong. Putting his hands over his head saved Anthony's life. Lightning struck down at that instant. Anthony felt the extreme heat, and thought he was going to die. Anthony yelped as he was blown aside, under the shelter of a nearby buiding. He felt nervous, as if he had just been given a shot of adrenaline. He was bruised and battered by the impact. He was sweating because of the close heat, and close call. But Anthony noticed none of this. He just stared at his gloves. "General Anthony, are you there," a voice came in from Anthony's PDA, "Come in." Anthony rumaged for his PDA. He took it out and pressed the answer button. Dill's face appeared on the screen. "Dill! Get out of open area! If your close to base, go back! Get your army out of there!" Anthony yelled. "Why?" Dill asked. "Doofenshimrtz, he has some type of weather controlling weapon. I nearly got killed just now!" Anthony exclaimed. Dill shouted an order to one of his lieutenants, who Anthony recognized as Juliette. "I have to call off the jets too." Dill tilted his PDA to give Anthony a view. "Aren't they awesome!?!" Dill exclaimed. Anthony was watching the fighter jets slice through the air. Suddenly some of them were struck by lightning. They caught on fire, and began to descend. A few other blew up on the spot, struck in critical places. Dill gave a cry of terror. He whipped out a walkie talkie and yelled a few orders into it. Dill turned to run and turned off his PDA. Anthony got in contact with Goldfish. His face appeared on screen. "Goldfish!" Anthony yelled. "Yes?" Goldfish replied. "Get your army to shelter, back to base if possible!" Anthony panicked. "Why?" Goldfish asked. "Doofenshimrtz, he has some type of weather controlling weapon. I nearly got killed just now!" Anthony exclaimed again. "Ok," Goldfish said. THen he turned around and shouted to his army. "Come on guys! Let's go!" Goldfish took out a stereo and turned it on. Festive music blasted out of it. "Conga Line to the base!" Goldfish yelled.His entire army lined up behind each other and grabbed the person in front of them's shoulders. Then they all started dancing away. Lightning struck a block away and fried a car. "RETREAT!" Goldfish yelled. The entire army turned into a wave of hurried and frightened soilders. Anthony facepalmed himself. Well, at least Goldfish's army wasn't under any NP. This wasn't going the way he planned. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Alexis. Alexis thrust a stealth suit at him. Anthony caught it and gave her a questioning look. "Get changed, the infiltration squad, and your lieutenants that are here will infiltrate Doof's headquarters." Alexis explained. Anthony looked up to see who as there. Matt, Didi, Phineas, Daisy-.....DAISY!?! "Oh no." Anthony muttered under his breath. Anthony went in the building to change. He had the only inconvience. Everyone else had devices that can attach to their armor/clothing and go invisible. He was the only one with the suit. Anthony zipped up the suit and stepped out. He put his gloves under it (of course). Alexis gave the signal, and they all went invisible. Even Anthony crossbow sniber did the same thing. Anthony was fully invisble, because the suit had a hood as well. Amazingly, the suit een had a half visor inside. It covered his left eye, and told him the location of the rest of the people in his army who were also invisble. It was even color-coded. Alexis appeared as red, Matt as Green, etc... The rebels approached Doofenshmirtz's building. Then they saw it. It was a large machine, shooting a continous beam into the sky. The clouds circlesd around the point where the beam touched. It was still raining. The lightning was striking, but elsewhere. The rebels were not detected on the radar of Doofenshmirtz. They took cover from the rain in the main enterance. Alexis pressed a butoon, and there was a low hissing sound. Everyone's suits began to dry. The jacket was actually blowing air out of itself. "It's so we won't be exposed by the dripping." Alexis explained. Anthony heard a low rumbling in the distance. There were tanks, a whole bunch of them, heading for the rest of the army. Anthony panicked, he didn't want the rebels to be pulvirised. He pulled out his sniper. "What are you do-" Didi began, Anthony adjusted the his suit, so that he could match the studs on his gloves, to the grooves in his sniper. He aimed and shot it. Daisy's fist rammed into his chest, knocking him to the floor. "What are you, nuts!?!" Daisy hissed. The plasma bullet traveled at a great speed, slicing through the air. It had a tail of live electricity as it traved thourgh the air. The bulled lodged itself into one of the tanks, and caused electricity to spread throught out the entire tank. The energy short-circuited the tank. Anthony got up and started aiming at another tank. The sniper was ripped out of his hands from Didi. "Are you trying to get us exposed?" Alexis asked. Anthony was dragged my Mayy and Daisy into the building. Then he was let up. "We need to find Doofenshimirtz's weather machine, and destroy it." Alexis whispered. "Stay together everyone." They all sneaked into the lobby. There was a guard a reading a newspaper in the help desk in the middle of the looby. The rebels sneaked past the guard, and took the stairs up. It was a long way up the stairs. Anthony lost count after 30, he didn't feel like burdening himself. They climbed up te stairs for some time, one of the infiltration squad finally got tired, and everyone had to carry her up. "Wait, aren't you-" Anthony whispered, then facepalmed himself when he saw who it was. "How did you get in this squad, Prcter, this is for Infiltration, not research!" Anthony whispered. "The reasearch team needed more einformation, so they sent me on-field to find information" Sarah explained. "Well, we can't fight here, so we should stay away from each other." Anthony growled. Unfortunately for Anthony and Sarah, Daisy overheard them. "Alexis," Daiisy tapped Alexis' shoulder. "Don't you think if we split up, we'll find the machine faster?" "Anthony, Sarah, Daisy, Matt, and Didi; group together, I'll be with my squad." Alexis said. "Ok," Daisy said "wait...what?" Anthony and hi group walked along the main hall. It was recently covered in marble. A group of soilders appeared on the other end of the hallway. The group of rebels backed up against the wall and let them past. "I wonder what going on outside." Anthony whispered. "I wonder why I'm here." Daisy muttered. "Because you were stupid enough to try to get me and Sarah to fight." Anthony answered. Anthony felt a fist slam into his stomach. "Hey! Never call me stupid!" Daisy yelled. Anthony got into a fighting stance. Daisy came at him with her fists. Anthony blocked Daisy's attacks and threw a few punches, which Daisy blocked. "Hey! No fighting or shouting! Unless you want us to get caught!" Sarah hissed. "You're not better," Anthony replied. "If your squad was actually worth something, then they would have been able to get infomation some other way, I have no idea how you got selected as one of Dill's lieutenants." Now Anthony felt a hand slap his face. "Hey! If it weren't for us, the would be no alliance!" Sarah yelled. Daisy and Sarah ganged up on Anthony and started attacking him. Anthony didi his best, but there was no way he would be able to block all incoming attacks. "Uhh, Didi, Matt....a litlle help here?" Anthony called out. Didi pulled Daisy away from Anthony. Matt did the same for Sarah. Anthony loked at his suit. It had taken considerable damage. It was sparking in several places, and the invisbility effect flickered on and off. Then it finally shut off completely. Anthony heared a yell and saw a small object flying towards him. The thrower had been a Doof Force Soilder. "This gonna suck." Anthony muttered The object turned out to be a repulser grenade. The wave of force it had created smashed in to the rebels, breaking the ciruits within the invisbility suits. Everyone's suit shut off. "Uh-oh." Matt said. Alexis lead her troop through narrow metal hallways. Suddenly she heard and alarm ring. "It's probably the other group's fault." one soilder asked. "It is," Alexis replied. "Why do you think I selected ttose people to be in the group? To cause a distraction. This way." Alexis pointed. A group of D.F. (Doof Force) have appeared to give the grenade thrower some company. "Do something!" Daisy yelled. "You got us into this mess!" Anthony yelled and grabbed a flashbang. He put a timer on the flashbang's deteonation and held it in his hand. THe rest stared at him. "Go, GO, Escape!!" Anthony yelled tohis group. Everyone turned and ran in the opposite direction. Anthony ran towards the D.F. The D.F began to shoot at him. Anthony dropped to his knees and used his momentum to slide across the polished floor. He slid past the D.F. and got up. There was sudden flash, and a bang as the D.F were knocked out by the grenade. Anthony had left the grenade there as he slipped past. He was now atthe end of the hall. More D.F soilders appeared on the other end. Anthony turned and ran. Anthony made it to a circular room. Suddenly all entrances mechanically locked down. The room was really tall, there was a balcony above Anthony. Figure stepped out to it. "AHAHAHAHA!" Doof laughed. "Dooenshmirtz!" Anthony whipped around to see him. "Let's watch you laugh now..." Anthony aimed his blaster. Suddenly, it was ripped out of his hand by a powerful magnet on the ceiling. "Na ah ah!" Doof said, shook his finger at him, and then pointed at a door. Droid soilders marched in and surrounded Anthony. Before they were able to raise their weapons, Anthony reacted. He raised his fists, and began punching the robots, energy setting switched on. Electricity flashed from the gloves when they came in contact with the metal of the droid. Eventually, Anthony got tired. He was punching slower and slower, until he was finally overwhelmed by the incoming droids. "HAHA, you'll never win!" Doof shouted. There was a loud bang, and Anthony and Doof looked at the source. An alarm started ringing. "ALERT! SUBJECT ZETA-1 HAS ESCAPED! REPEAT. SUBJECT ZETA-1 HAS ESCAPED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" a computer voice rang out. There was a large dent on one of the metal doors. Suddenly, the bang sounded again, but this time, door tipped over to the ground. There was smoke surrounding the area, it had come from the room on the opposite side. As the smoke cleared, a figure became recognizable. It was Perry. Perry was not wearing his usual fedora. Instead, he was wearing a mixture of circuit s and wires, all strapped on to him tightly. There were some wires that trailed behind him that were broken. Perry was completely covered in some sort of suit. "What's with the suit?" Anthony asked. "He was to strong-willed to control with gas alone. We needed an edge..." Doof responded. Perry chattered, and jumped into action. BOOM! Grey smoke rose from a newly made whole in a metal door. Alexis had risked the sound of detonation only because the alarm that was sounding conivinced her that Anthony and the others have done their job. "Come on," Alexis said to the rest of her troop, "that weather machine is this way." Daisy stopped everyone else. "What is it Daisy?" Matt asked. "Shhhhh..." Daisy said, and pointed. There was the sound of troops marching by. Their shadows appeared on the wall. Everyone rlaxed, they neded to, as the wailing alrm didn't do much. The rebels flew down the stairs and then shot the guard droids in the lobby, befroe they could raise anymore alarm. They rushed outside, and they saw the scene unfold bbdfore them. There was a storm of lasers being shot in every direction. There were a few unconcious rebels, and many destroyed droids. But the rebels were still out numbered. They were being driven back. The mobile squad was fighting with what looked like metal with the other droids. They raced at each other and hit each other with the poles. Then as they circled around, the hit nearby droids. "Fall back a bit, comrades!" Matt shouted into a walkie talkie. They got out their laser blasters and began to shoot. Smoke arose from the destroyed droids. Perry ran his fist through another robots circuitry, and then threw it at another. "Okay, but let's see if you can handle the next round!" Doof said as he pressed another button. A door high above in the room opened up. New robots flew out of the door, and began to fly very fast. Anthony kept shooting at them, but kept missing. They were just flying too fast. Suddenly, they all shot out a grappling hook. It hooked around Perry, trapping him in a bundle of ropes. Perry threw a magnetic grenade that he had taken earlier from Anthony, to a wall. The grenade rolled along the wall, and stopped at the door. Perry was forced to the floor, then dragged along it back into the room from where he came from. Perry tried to grab the ground, but it was useless. The grenade blew up, leaving a huge hole. Even though Anthony wanted to help Perry, he knew it would be useless. Anthony turned and ran. He didn't know what else to do. He just ran from the robots that were chasing him. He turned a lot of corners, remembering that Isabella said that robots don't corner well. Alexis reached a heavily locked door. Alexis beckoned for one of her troop members to come foreward. The boy activiated the electric magnet on the bomb he was carrying. He placed on the door, near the lock. Then he put in some codes in the bombs keyboard. They all went back as far as they could, and the boy handed the detenator to Alexis. Alexis stepped back, and pushed the button. The bomb exploded with a tremndous force. The sound resounded through the hallways. The door swung open, lock blasted away. Alexis and her team rushed in. She knew they had to work fast, now that the bomb went off. The team began to dismantle the weather machine. Alexis pulled out a laptop, and began to hack into the mainframe of the machine. The rest of them dismantling the machine, since it was enclosed in a lot of shielding. One person stood on the lookout. Alexis hacked her way past the security system, using Ron's instructions. Finally, she looked up and closed the laptop, dissapointed. There was no useful information besides how to make Doofenshmirtz cheddar cheese. She closed the laptop, and looked up. The rest of troop was done dismantling the sheilding, and were awaiting her orders. Alexis beckoned for the boy again. He stepped forward, and placed another bomb onto the bomb. He entered the code again, and they all left the room. There was another explosion, natrually. The boy removed his helmet. "All in a day's work." Jacob Greefish said. Matt looked up as the dark clouds in the sky resided. The lightning was no longer striking the ground. They could leave the shelter, and escape without being struck by lightning. "Let's go, we can't fight these guys with out current technology. Come on!" Matt shouted into his walkie-talkie. The rebels began to retreat. They made sure to take cover all times. Anthony burst out of a room, running through the hall. The robots were still following him, and gaining up to him. Apparently one of the robots have decided that the had it with Anthony's existance. It shot a laser at Anthony. Anthony dodged it, but when it hit a wall ahead of him, it blew a huge hole in it. Then the robot shot the laser at another angle. The ground beneath Antony's feet blew up, and Anthony was thrown forward. Through the hole, in fact. Luckily, Anthiony was only on third floor.Anthony put his hands in front of him, but not in front of his face. When he almost hit the ground, and let his hands take the impact. Then he allowed himself to keep falling, but he slowed himself down, like when someone takes a pass in basketball. The move reduced the impact, but Anthony hit the floorr, and lay still. The sun dipped lower into the sky, passing over Anthony's unmoving body. Anthony did not look up when this army retreated. He did not answer when Dill rang the walkie talkie. He did not even stir when the sound of steps resounded through the streets. A dark figure walked was walking over to him, identity hidden by the intense light of the sun behind the figure, which created a large amount of dazzling colors in the sky, READ PART 3. Category:Fanon Works Category:Created By Scubadave Category:Fan-Fiction Movie